User blog:SonikkuAensland/(No official) Sophia and Cerberus Black Talk about - Dimension Bellum.
This spoof is no official and fan made. My Version of 'Palutena's Guidance' and 'Snake's Codecs Conversations' Team Clarent Project Siegmar Azurmann *'C. Black': "Well, here's the star of the main show, a knight who has a curse of a Fallen one." *'Sophia': "A fallen one? Huh, so he's basically of the bad guys?" *'C. Black': "No, not really, he's one of the heroes of this show! Siegmar Azurmann. Well, he defeated a Demise Dragon and he's got guts to defeat bigger enemies with his powers that he has fully yet to deal." *'Sophia': "Like my Nega form that I hate to show in public, yeah, and what is my warning about fighting him, señor?" *'C. Black': "Aside of his Fallen One form, be careful of his sword Drachenzunge. Oh, but also is a Pizza critic, he will like my Pizza?" *'Sophia': "Having part of the Devil King is not problem with this guy. And no, I don't think he'll like your Pizza." Villain *'Sophia': "He looks like he's dangerous and feared." *'C. Black': "Villain, known as the 'Manslayer of Chaos' and many other nicknames, he destroyed governments, killed people, and a lot of stuff, but the most interesting stuff about him, all done by himself. At least as far as I know." *'Sophia': "Looks ferocious indeed, humans can be monsters, worse than even you." *'C. Black': "But, hey, this is not the big problem Now! You just beware of his tricks, he uses a Dangerous sword of Mordred named Clarent, and a modified Shotgun named Ash. Ah, his 'real name' is Edward Lastrange, but for him it belongs to a dead man, and his story seems to be messed up, but MESSED UP..." *'Sophia': "Thanks for the data, Black... Albeit the name wasn't necessary." Nate Edwards *'C. Black': "Once a sad normal human, this man is now an Incubus, powers given by the powerful and sexy Lilim Violet. Who is also playable in this game." *'Sophia': "And, what is so cool about him aside of that...?" *'C. Black': "The guy, Nate Edwards is struggling to maintain control of his new demonic powers. And he helped to defeat two powerful dark deities that I knew but never met since long time, Livius and Ninus." *'Sophia': "I must be careful about his powers, but thanks for the comment." *'C. Black': "Not to mention that he's an agile photographer!" Yoshitsune Minamoto *'Sophia': "A warrior from the past. Great stuff so far..." *'C. Black': "The ninth son of Yoshitomo Minamoto, Yoshitsune, very skilled in swordsmanship like you, Sophia." *'Sophia': "Yeah, and?" *'C. Black': "His sword is named Ima-no-Tsurugi, a Laser Katana. Not to mention that he's a legend in the real world. His brother Yoritomo raised an army within the Clan to take down the Taira." *'Sophia': "Taking over a Nation isn't a game, but at least I got a worth rival to deal with." Liao Hua *'C. Black': "Liao Hua, a formerly from the Yellow Turbans, now a sole Drifter." *'Sophia': "He's from the Kingdom of Shu right? Family name is Liao." *'C. Black': "You also took history classes I guess. Well, he joined Liu Bei, the Warlord and founder of the Shu state." *'Sophia': "Back in the subject, he also seems to be an optimist. We have two weapons too." *'C. Black': "Two spears to be exact, and a formidable rival who can stand still even if the others are negative and not wanting to do more." *'Sophia': "Well, that's the way I like it..." Yūki the Coyote *'Sophia': "The oddball of the main side of this, who is he, by the way, Black?" *'C. Black': "He was a member of a Ninja clan full of Coyotes until a Dark Empress called Kuroguro wiped the clan and he's the sole survivor." *'Sophia': "And, his name is?" *'C. Black': "His name is Yūki the Coyote, known as the titular Shinobi Coyote. He holds the Hizamaru sword who can harness four elements, but change Earth with Lightning." *'Sophia': "He's gonna be a nuisance..." *'C. Black': "The protector of the Crystal of time is no joke." Violet *'C. Black': "Oh ho, here's the biggest sex symbol of this side, her name is Violet, or at least her alias. Her real name is Lavandula Shamhat Vipsania Urum-Eshnunna and is a succubus." *'Sophia': "That name I can't pronounce, and a female demon, wow... you must into these things right?" *'C. Black': "But unlike others in her class, she is a Lilim, a higher level than other succubi classes, the lady was forced into marriage by Ninus, a strong Demon lord who wants to force her, but she already chose Nate it seems." *'Sophia': "Forced love can be a problem... At least I don't feel that unless, shipping me with Solomon and Gabe." *'C. Black': "But she is strong as she gets excited in battle, those screams of her... Oh my Dinosaur." *'Sophia': "Shut up and fight." Tristan Newbury *'Sophia': "He seems to be normal." *'C. Black': "Except for a thing. He's a magician named Tristan Newbury, a magician holder of the wand 'Tyrfing Renovera', and its scary for me! I am a Devil King." *'Sophia': "But at least you are sealed in those swords, they can't see your presence, unless, otherwise..." *'C. Black': "He has a homunculus wife called Augusta, with a huge obsession with Wrestling stuff." *'Sophia': "Let's see if he's capable to defeat a test-tube creature." *'C. Black': "I am confused, you are a test-tube? Or a Clone? They are not the same." Adelheid Weisslöwe *'C. Black': "Adelheid Weisslöwe, The White Lioness of Battle. A Valkyrie Knights guild member, holder of one of Orbia's strongest swords: Schneesturm, and is the strongest Ice weapon in Monstrum." *'Sophia': "At least she seems to be affiliated to something interesting. And is the rival of Siegmar Azurmann." *'C. Black': "She has a big devotion to her affiliation and her fellows. And what's worth of her that she doesn't lose her cool in fight." *'Sophia': "I like that." *'C. Black': "Does she know about me?" *'Sophia': "She must not care about you in the slightest, Black." Kureha *'C. Black': "A Kunoichi of the Chishihana, her name is Kureha. She shows a great leadership among their members." *'Sophia': "I sense that she is following someone." *'C. Black': "She and other Kunoichi are following a man named Nobuzane Yasakani. And also holds a rivalry with Enkohime, the fox beastkind, just for her master's affection." *'Sophia': "Okay..." *'C. Black': "Just be careful with her weapon Reppūarashi Tsuyohane." Astolpho Le Chariot *'Sophia': "Houston, we got a problem." *'C. Black': "Astolpho Le Chariot, a supposed young boy who causes more mischief rather than good, but he genuinely is a threat." *'Sophia': "What you refer with that?" *'C. Black': "He actually defeated more than one hundred thousand Monstrum. And warning, he puts the "Alp" in everywhere. But he has a friend in need actually, just like you and Gabe with Zero. Ah, don't let his appearance fool you, he's more older than he looks." *'Sophia': "..." *'C. Black': "And he holds two swords like you! More things to relate with! Touche." Semiramis *'C. Black': "Semiramis the Thirteenth of the Noble Grand Selas. A misunderstood Dark Elf from royal lineage of Sanduasia." *'Sophia': "Why misunderstood, there's a problem with her, Black?" *'C. Black': "Because she uses Dark Magic and people cast her out, she wants to show her world that Dark Magic can be used for good. So adorable!" *'Sophia': "Why people care about that? Light is evil as well, just ask Ele when she was crazy." *'C. Black': "Her magic is fairly strong, so keep in track that." *'Sophia': "Okay." Enkohime *'Sophia': "Here we go." *'C. Black': "Unlike others of her clan, she is a fox, a beastkind. And a fire bearer. Her name is Enkohime and she's from the Chishihana like Kureha." *'Sophia': "So she is actually maybe-centuries older than her... Hehehe~!" *'C. Black': "At least she is younger than me, I am glad. Well, just don't mess up with your Nega side again. She has a weapon which is a fan called Shakunetsu Karei. Which is dangerous. And since she is a fox, she also represents being a trickster, and wisdom." *'Sophia': "That's no different from you, devil dog king." *'C. Black': "And they compete for the same guy as well. Fufufu~ Mr. Yasakani must have a harem, that he even doesn't know." Ninus *'C. Black': "Here's one of the bad guys of the Lilim tale, Ninus, a Demon Lord whose ambition is just taking back his 'bride' Violet, who actually for me belongs to Nate and they look cute and hot each other." *'Sophia': "Wow... an actual Demon Lord, unlike you." *'C. Black': "Hey, I was punished actually for the other's ambitious streaks, well, back to the theme. He's back for a vengeance against Nate the Incubus to reclaim his 'love' again." *'Sophia': "Boo, at least Violet is intelligent enough to choose a man." *'C. Black': "Definitively." Damien Close *'Sophia': "So he's the biggest bad guy of this game? Give me a break." *'C. Black': "Damien Close, or his real name, Damocles, as far as I know, an existence whose purpose is only Chaos. He made all the plot of Enemy of the Nation." *'Sophia': "But he looks normal for me." *'C. Black': "Don't think so, he has two wings, one light and one dark. Doesn't use his full limitless power in fights, he uses a variety of magic and a floating sword called Dionysus which can duplicate into twenty-three different versions of it. He returned to his machinations again..." *'Sophia': "And we must defeat it like if it is our last battle..." *'Damien': "....Are you two done talking now? Because I'd like to put you both to the sword right this instant." Siegmar Umbra *'C. Black': "Siegmar Azurmann, but he looks different, that's because he became a full, Fallen One Monstrum." *'Sophia': "Just like my Nega Form, and?" *'C. Black': "Unlike your 'benevolent' side, its just the good ol' dark side of the hero. The difference from the normal Siegmar is that he is merciless and is immune to elements such as Fire and Lightning, and others that cause heat. But holy weapons and elements have a chance to defeat him" *'Sophia': "Okay, let's save his boot. Even if is the harder way due to my twin swords not being pure." Halvard Grimhild In-Verse Vanessa Luxaloss *'Sophia': "She looks familiar..." *'C. Black': "Vanessa Luxaloss, former Second Princess of the Kingdom of Aslada, Wind and Air Sorceress whose speed is apparently unrivaled, she has a typical heroine-like personality, has defeated countless bad guys with her huge optimism." *'Sophia': "Former? Why she renounced such a duty as a Princess?" *'C. Black': "The life of a royal is a hard-knock life, I can understand since I am or I was... Well, going back to the subject, she was formerly a Dark Sorceress, but the title now belongs to international Guardian's police Emily Fontaine, somehow, she awakened Wind Powers and flies with Butterfly wings, however, she has an 'evil power', if is called that, named Advent, changes her hair and eye colors and makes her wind attacks more offensive." *'Sophia': "Ah okay. At least I found a interesting opponent." *'C. Black': "At least unlike some others, she respects her rivals and is actually honest. Sadly, her only drawback is that she is either 'pure' and regrets in killing her enemies." Valeria Lindbergh *'Sophia': "Isn't she the girl in a 'Most Wanted' paper?" *'C. Black': "Her name is Valeria Lindbergh, leader of the Raven Crest gang, however. Her real surname is Lane, and uses martial arts in her arsenal, however. Her style is the most wild, brutal and ruthless of the siblings that got involved in the VSRFX, a machine that makes a human in a killing machine." *'Sophia': "So that thing makes a trained human in a super soldier? That's interesting." *'C. Black': "She even questions if she is even human, given that she ages slowly than the normal." *'Sophia': "Huh, that's somber." *'C. Black': "Her personality is probably complex given her rude demeanor, she can be nice as long as you don't get in her bad side. Her past was also very shady, she got to be the VSRFX at young age with her sibling Claude, also a playable character in this game." Alexa Maxwell *'C. Black': "'Burning Phoenix', Alexa Maxwell, or her real name, Seraphina Phoenix. Is the descendant of a long line of royal flame warriors that passes the seventy-hundred years. However, she is adopted and raised in the Maxwell Orphanage. One of the five strongest fighters from the Dream Revolution Team." *'Sophia': "So that's why her aura is fiery." *'C. Black': "Exactly, her fighting style involves an odd combination of kickboxing with fire and sword fighting, albeit the sword fighting only uses it in extreme occurrences. She has a lightning wielder brother called Alexander, known as Dynamo, and Yuri, an ice wielder who was in a lab. Her sword name is Fire Slayer." *'Sophia': "So she has a lot of skills? Give me a break." *'C. Black': "Don't put your hopes up, she can literally transform into a Fire Princess." *'Sophia': "Excellent, more salt to the salad." Keith Laurent *'Sophia': "Isn't he one of your friends?" *'C. Black': "In fight doesn't matter if we are friends. He's Keith Laurent, or at least his human alias, his real name is unknown. He's a Dark one, a powerful monster being that can shapeshift. It is said that his true form is gross to see, even himself warns us about that." *'Sophia': "I saw worse." *'C. Black': "Well, he has a beautiful wife, Claire who was a countess who was casted out, and a son who is the bassist and singer in a goth rock band, Lancelot who was misunderstood. Be careful with his lasers, cutting nails and biting attacks, also his short range fighting style." *'Sophia': "Well, giving the info that you are telling me, I hate emo kids." *'C. Black': "There's something that he can agree with you at least, albeit I don't blame the kid for being like that." Milo the Warrior *'C. Black': "Kneel before him, we got an actual royal in fight. His name is Milo, albeit he forgot his surname, and is the Warlord of the NEO race. Unlike other royals he actually respects people that fights for pacifist causes. However, if is evil or try to harm a friend, he'll unleash his full potential." *'Sophia': "I don't care, as long as he's strong I will enjoy the fight, what more special things he has aside of his pointy ears, silly demeanor and looking like a kid?" *'C. Black': "His story is actually interesting, but we have short time so I'll tell a bit, his uncle Gen is a traitor of the Race, albeit he succeeded in stopping the time, Milo defeated him after. He uses ki and aura attacks, and also uses weapons brought by his friend and confident Death Slayer, and led a boy band against a deity." *'Sophia': "Black, what means Power of Friendship?" *'C. Black': "I just don't care about that if you want to know. You need to be more sociable." *'Sophia': "Shrugs..." Sienna Travers *'Sophia': "Here's the normie." *'C. Black': "Not really close. Sienna Travers is unique in the regard that she can transform into a biological weapon named 'Nemesis Install'. Aside of that, she got a life full of hardships, but she surpassed her fears and turned them into fighting instincts, used to be in the popular rock band Black Strings, but left to be their Manager instead." *'Sophia': "And...?" *'C. Black': "She fights with Karate, and uses some original moves as well, she can pilot a mech named Ragnarök. Sienna wants to save her sister Eliza from her brainwashing. Or half sister... Not sure how human family trees work." *'Sophia': "Hence their different surnames." *'C. Black': "Did you know that she was once in cahoots with Blake Snider, the singer of the band who is actually a far more heroic and nicer person than the protagonist?" Balder Bryant *'C. Black': "Balder Bryant, future adoptive son of Valeria Lindbergh, since the latter has VSRFX problem... He's a Spurious, meaning that is a non-genuine warrior, but has unlimited potential. This young man has a Super Power that makes him superior to any non-combative human being. Referred as himself as the 'Power of Might'." *'Sophia': "'Power of Might'? What a corny name." *'C. Black': "Not so corny if he defeats you." *'Sophia': "That's not going to happen." *'C. Black': "In the future he's gonna have a successor of name Aeon, and is a cutie pie of a boy. Oh, and be warned of his wild but refined style of fighting, that he might go crazy." *'Sophia': "Roger that." Joker *'C. Black': "Joker, aside of its name, profession, and somehow its age, is an enigma, no one knows about its origins. Its profession is being the leader of the Arcana Warriors, a fool and its age it is as old as the two ancient Arcana Lyon and Crystallius. That makes it an immortal." *'Sophia': "Looks feminine somehow, in the face, but has kinda a male torso, due to its muscles." *'C. Black': "Rumors say that its origins are creepy, that its past life was a baby who died at birth... Eww..." *'Sophia': "That's really sad and delicate." *'Joker': "But that doesn't matter anymore, let's move into the future!" *'Sophia': "Yeah, don't let the past dismiss us." Karen Laine *'Sophia': "A girl with a white witch hat and a school uniform?" *'C. Black': "Karen Laine, an apprentice Witch, she won the first Dreamers tournament, she is said to be a worthy opponent despite all her counters while being a young novice in her class, took down even champions of the tournament, she also participated in the other two, but retired in the second because her friend Amelie was captured." *'Sophia': "She is incredible..." *'C. Black': "She can also heal herself a small amount of life, at least in the Dreamers tournaments, not sure about here, also she uses light energy and holy powers somehow. Sadly she is only second tier in the current line of witches, or racers as they call themselves." *'Sophia': "The healing thing is cheating." *'C. Black': "But not new in Fighting games." Vladimir "Vlad" Arcos *'C. Black': "A member of the noble family of Arcos that was once casted out for envy from the Bael family. He's the prince actually, but since he's the oldest, he self-proclaims to be the king of the family, Also is a Vampire, he has some fast attacks and has an anti-air move!" *'Sophia': "So I can't use my Splendor kick then?" *'C. Black': "Before he even attacks. Yes, he's also competitive against his sisters Roxana and Victoria, and full of himself, but honestly he hides very friendly intentions inside of his usual showoff." *'Sophia': "So Vampires aren't as evil I thought, thank you." *'C. Black': "He's a bit too shy to lose against his sisters. Given his pride. He's served by Tasia, a sexy specter whose green hair actually resembles fire." *'Sophia': "I'll end his pride then." Sophia von Ritter (against herself) *'Sophia': "Oh crap, a clone of a clone." *'C. Black': "Fear not, is just a Zero clone of you, not other thing. Well, at your story, You are a clone or a test tube baby, the creator is even confused, your name is Sophia von Ritter, female counterpart of Solomon, an immortal wandering warrior with an Axe." *'Sophia': "We've in a similar situation once, this is nothing..." *'C. Black': "Thank me that's not your hated Nega form. Short of Negative. And your emotions are one hundred percent altered in that time. Thank Solomon he said that thing lasts short time. At least in this game." *'Sophia': "But Black, she didn't cut her arm and fights with just one sword..." *'C. Black': "And that form doesn't include my teachings, buah!" Jet Dark/Black Vision *'C. Black': "A story teacher turned racer, or is the reverse? Either way, he's a dangerous individual, he's a super-hero themed racer called Jet Dark, or Kent Richards, younger twin brother of Robert, who currently is the super-villain Darkness." *'Sophia': "So races are filled with super hero stuff in the future?" *'C. Black': "Only some of them. Few people put superhero identities in those crazy races, before that he was in plain ol' Formula 1 racing, later the New Formula racing. Those G forces are nothing to him, he created the identity to protect his loved ones. He has a lot of grappling moves, combined to his short ranged style of fight." *'Sophia': "I would honestly die if I pilot these cars." *'C. Black': "Your negative side would have said the opposite. However, Jet Dark is more ferocious in races than in this type of battle to the point that he even killed many races in Crash Races. Be careful, he can hear us despite being a human, thanks to an accident before the formula vehicle switch, and the operations!" *'Sophia': "Aside of CO2, more reasons to get away of the sport. Wait what...?!" Claude Lindbergh *'Sophia': "He looks easy to beat." *'C. Black': "Not really, he's Claude Lindbergh, older bro of Valeria, and second highest member of Raven Crest at his own admission. He has better intentions than his sister and he's very analytical in fights, actually reluctant about using the device." *'Sophia': "Black, does he also has the thing of Valeria, whose name is unpronunceable for normal people..." *'C. Black': "He has the VSRFX on his extremities, which upgrade his willpower to fight, but however, he rather prefers to use the defensive, more technical martial arts rather than the brute one of his sister's, I can't believe that this plays the opposite. Be careful with him at his maximum, that he can even apologize for an accident." *'Sophia': "Meh... It isn't a big deal." *'C. Black': "As I predicted you would say that." Dr. Seth Einsteintin *'C. Black': "Your essential Mad scientist in many adventure works involving technology, this guy is Seth Einsteintin, according to myself, he added the 'tin' as in the chemical element to 'Einstein'. Once he used to be a good guy, before he got ambitious and stealing magic, he's now the bad guy of Vanessa's story." *'Sophia': "So the doc wants to get all the magic in the world in our side? That's bad." *'C. Black': "He wants good ol' world domination, without gray areas, just plain evil black. Also, he fights with his machines and creations, and he rides a mini mecha in fight." *'Sophia': "That's cheating." *'C. Black': "Someone transmitted its odd 'Anything else but yourself' is cheating in you." *'Sophia': "Sorry, but my mind is always unstable, señor." Eliza Sampson *'Sophia': "Here's the sister that you talked about in Sienna's entry." *'C. Black': "Eliza Sampson, the original antagonist of the first FEAST entry, and the sole creator of the Comet, who was actually a weird and horror-looking mech. She used people way older than her to make said plan and she was only in her early adulthood?" *'Sophia': "Young people can be as cruel as adults." *'C. Black': "Even far worse indeed! She may be similar to Sienna in the surface, but she has different ways of strategy than her. She also has a Ragnarök. The Daughter of Ron Sampson is not a joke, brainwashed and not. Either way she is pragmatic and dangerous." *'Sophia': "A fellow one who likes these kind of practices, good." *'C. Black': "Either way, be careful." Kali Chrome *'C. Black': "She's Kali Chrome, leader of the eleven strongest elemental warriors. Due to her uniqueness among them she is set the strongest warrior in human means. Wielder of the ultimate Nothingness. And Vanessa Luxaloss of another dimension if she had still her dark powers and the awakening never happened." *'Sophia': "Ah, yeah..." *'C. Black': "She just looks like her, even questioning what she really is, might be either a ghost or a reborn one. In fight, she acts without being attached to emotions, and free of obstacles." *'Sophia': "That's why people respect her. Well, time to attack." Emily Fontaine Marcel Adler ACS Softworks Yuko Amano *'Sophia': "So she is the infamous 'Personified Fear'? I thought she was more, odd-looking..." *'C. Black': "She is a bounty hunter whose sole intention is saving her little bro Yuji Amano, now known as Aris, current head of 'Creed', Yuko is the oldest of the two. Formed a pact unwittingly with a fellow one named Lucifero, with the cost of half of her soul albeit got electricity powers using Materia." *'Sophia': "Like I did back with you, you keep my emotions in check due to my nature as a clone." *'C. Black': "Her electricity is strong as ever, so keep on track that. But even if she seems to be rude in the surface, she actually wants to end all crazy stuff around her, uses her electricity to magnetize metals too." *'Sophia': "Hope that you don't get any problem or I might ignore you for life." *'C. Black': "Do you know I am quite sensible too?!" Kain *'C. Black': "He's Kain... a Wanderer who lives in a post-apocalyptic earth. He's also known for being rude and very strong. Due to the age rating of this game his swearing count was shortened down, but let's go to the fight." *'Sophia': "Just tell the relevant information Black, we're not here about how much swearing it has." *'C. Black': "Sorry. Well, did you know that his sword, Fatalys was built by himself from junk metal? Well, be careful with his skills, he's a strong fighter too." *'Sophia': "Nothing can beat my Cerberus Black Swords..." *'C. Black': "He just shows his softer side in front a girl named Faye Kurosawa, who is also in this game. And he's doing the quest to help Faye to find her memories." *'Sophia': "Just like me... Unlike Faye, I don't have a 'real' friend... I don't count you because you are technically my 'grand dad'." Kiyo Kamiya *'Sophia': "This guy is an emo..." *'C. Black': "For the good reason, rather melancholic, Kiyotaka 'Kiyo' Kamiya is adopted, but rather member of the Kirisaki family, before something called the 'Children's Day Massacre' happened. Also, beware of his powerful 'Eyes of Future Death', which can allow to see visions of deaths." *'Sophia': "That sounds honestly creepy." *'C. Black': "But that doesn't mean that he's easy to beat, wields a kitchen knife and the Satsugai-sha, a katana given by his vampire friend Twilight. Don't mess up in your performance in battle." *'Sophia': "Trying my best to stop his suffering." *'C. Black': "So edgy." Yuya Kinomiya *'C. Black': "Yuya Kinomiya is a young man with electricity powers, or an irregular in what he is called in his game. And his story isn't better, he ran away due to a turmoil. Shame... At least he formed a gang and has new friends." *'Sophia': "And I don't even have a family." *'C. Black': "But you have me! Okay, let's get back to the serious part, he is a very good leader despite his personality. unlike The Personified Fear, he uses his attacks in close range." *'Sophia': "Man, meeting all kinds of people make me sure that the world isn't boring." *'C. Black': "But that boy is more normal than... you." Hikari Katsuragi (Athena) *'Sophia': "A young girl... What's special about her?" *'C. Black': "Hikari Katsuragi is the host for the Goddess Athena, Albeit she doesn't know about that..." *'Sophia': "The goddess of Wisdom? Seriously?" *'C. Black': "She is a lot of stronger than you think when she is in normal mode, fighting all herself. However, this brave girl can turn into what I mentioned and has access to the goddess powers. She has very good intentions and never fights reckless, unlike you." *'Sophia': "Dang it!" *'Hikari': "Huh...? Why I am hearing that voice...?" Ed D. Axeman *'C. Black': "This musician has the best quality rock band of the Galaxy, frontman of the Blazing Gunns, Ed D. Axeman. Defeated the ultimate champion of the Sun: The Flaming Man, wow, that would have been intense." *'Sophia': "A rockstar? Wow, they still exist? Or I am ignorant?" *'C. Black': "Ignorance is bliss my friend, he can do the typical rocker moves, for example shouting death growls that will leave you deaf and dizzy, headbanging and lots of crazy stuff, also he can summon his band consisting in Slash, Aussie and Tick to make things more louder than expected!" *'Sophia': "Another power of friendship... huh..." *'C. Black': "Just put some headphones and listen to other quality bands and music too, or you listen the pop trendy ones?" *'Sophia': "Not saying anything private from me to you!" Spunky the Squirrel *'Sophia': "Huh, there's another weirdo?" *'C. Black': "Savior of the Tree Kingdom from Dr. Complex, has many power-ups that involve flying and 'upgrading' his tail, saved the Ferret Princess and has a team with his friends. Here he is, Spunky the Squirrel!" *'Sophia': "You know about weird things..." *'C. Black': "Did you know that he saved the Tree Kingdom more than just one time? It is a franchise that has spawned three... or four games!" *'Sophia': "And his name isn't for just show... definitively Spunky indeed!" Juno Hawkins Eiji Kagami *'Sophia': "That Smile is sooo fake..." *'C. Black': "Eiji Kagami, one of Yuko Amano's friends. He used to be a poor soul experimented into Materia subjects. Uses Ice related Materia as a result of said experiments, used his powers against the ones who did the experiments." *'Sophia': "Hmm..." *'C. Black': "You usually see him cool. Be careful with his freezing attacks either beneath the feet and his solid ice punch from his hand." *'Sophia': "I have no problem in attack... Don't underestimate me." Faye Kurosawa (Fei) Twilight *'Sophia': "This lady is mysterious..." *'C. Black': "Those Clothes, those curves, and the way she licks the blood off her daggers, Oh! Her "name" is Twilight, I said "name", because is not her real name, betrayer of the Vampire Race, and half of the Lilith, the highest one of said race, which Count Dominus wanted to revive... Sorry, I am in a good mood tooday." *'Sophia': "And you say that I am the crazy one... Stupid." *'C. Black': "But the girl gets a hard life, first being stalked by her obsessive brother Dawn, second, she is forced to drink blood due to her vampire outbursts. Her attitude in the surface is tough, but like you, she has a soft spot for her friends. Did you know that she has a one of a kind relationship with a girl called Motoko Tsukagami? It's different than like in your official character art you pose frequently with Merlina and Mirage." *'Sophia': "WHAT THE HECK BLACK!?" *'C. Black': "Being the female clone of a male has many advantages... and disadvantages at the same time." Risa Himawari Aris Dawn *'C. Black': "The other half of Lilith, the resurrection, the other being Twilight. Here's Dawn, whose name is unknown. A Vampire with the powers of telekinesis from the Himezawa family. He acts kind but you know that beneath this happy face has a really psycho tude to the point of obsession with Twilight." *'Sophia': "Here we go the annoying younger sibling..." *'C. Black': "But unlike other younger siblings, he is powerful and uses threaded needles, alongside with his psychic skills to use them at will." *'Sophia': "Huh..." *'C. Black': "Is like... A high level version of your relationship with your original self Solomon." *'Sophia': "But unlike them, I suffered against him for a hundred of years already, unless they are far older." Count Godfried Dominus *'Sophia': "This guy..." *'C. Black': "Current Dominus of the Vampire race, Count Godfried, and he, geniunely is a threat. Because his intentions are basically, making the earth devoid of all humanity and making Vampires the only inhabitants to not have natural enemies." *'Sophia': "Nothing is perfect. They may have still few blood suckers who fight each other even if the human race is gone." *'C. Black': "The host of the Crimson Carnival, aside of that, he attacks with his blood, and all the blood he collects uses it for creating weapons or pillars to kill his enemies. He wants to revive Lilith too." *'Sophia': "Well, let's deal with him... Before he even make his plans." Kira Kamiya *'C. Black': "Hey Sophia, guess what happens if you insulted poor Kiyo Kamiya so much? Haha, okay no. Let's go into the serious thing. He's basically Kamiya if the Resurrection never happened. His personality also goes 360° of contrast." *'Sophia': "So that's the result if Kamiya gave up all hope and go all dark and evil instead... Hmm..." *'C. Black': "This Kiyo is known as Kira in this form. And replace the Satsugai-sha with a regular Katana and the Kitchen knife for a Combat one. Despite the change of weapons, he fights similar to the Kiyo that everyone know and love. And don't call him what everyone knows already..." *'Sophia': "E... well, forget the bad joke I was about to make. Let's go..." Reika Hibari (Hestia) Azh Scrapped Generic Quote *'C. Black': "What? I don't know about this mysterious fighter." *'Sophia': "Not that you must know everything, you must have a flaw." *'C. Black': "Help me Sophia, I am scared! Ah!" *'Sophia': "Whenever the enemy is, I won't have mercy anyway!" Category:Blog posts